


Careful

by UnknownHero



Series: All Up In Your Thighs [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Crying, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHero/pseuds/UnknownHero
Summary: Cullen had wanted to play with rules and consequences of breaking them. Iron Bull very much agrees.





	

Once, Cullen had been annoyed at his fellow inquisition members. They were supposed to be saving the world and a lot of them were more interested in having secret rendezvous.

Well, he had been called a hypocrite before. But to be far, Iron Bull was really really good.

It had been a few months since he had invited the qunari up to his room. Their trysts had progressed into something a bit more. Of course, there were the things Iron Bull introduced to him. Being bound and helpless to whatever Iron Bull wanted to do to him had been a bit frightening at first. But the word had been respected when he panicked. It had been a turning point in their not-quite relationship.

 Sometimes, they didn’t even play around with pain. Cullen found that simply being held was just as satisfying. And offering comfort to Iron Bull was something he was more than willing to do.

But sometimes, when the need itched under Cullen’s skin, he was taken up to his room and had his control taken from it. He could beg, whine, even scream with Iron Bull and it wouldn’t lessen the respect the qunari had for him.

And he even brought up new things he wanted to try. They had talked about the idea of punishment. Cullen had shyly admitted that he wanted to try having rules and consequences when he broke them. The idea of not being able to orgasm without permission was an easy concept to explore.

So during a session where Cullen just couldn’t back down fast enough, he spilled with a surprised cry over Iron Iron Bull’s hand. The qunari’s eye lit up in savage delight and Cullen felt his stomach clench in nerves and anticipation.

“Did I tell you to do that?” When Cullen shook his head, Iron Bull pinched a nipple and twisted. Cullen yelped while Iron Bull admonished, “Answer the question, boy.”

“No, sir, you didn’t tell me. I’m sorry!”

The sore nub was soothed with a thumb. “I know you’re sorry baby. But I’m still going to punish you. And when it’s all over, you are forgiven.”

And it was so simple that Cullen was almost ready to burst into tears. He made a mistake. There would be punishment handed out. Slate was clean.

Iron Bull pulled back. “Turn over. Press your chest to the bed. I want your pretty ass up in the air.” Cullen obeyed, face flaming. This position never failed to highlight his vulnerability. It was embarrassing but it made him so hard sometimes, it ached. Even now, his spent cock was twitching with interest. Behind him, Iron Bull rummaged through the bag. Cullen knew better than to look. Part of the punishment was being made to wait. He wasn’t in control here and therefore, all complaints floated away.

Finally, the bed dipped as Iron Bull settled his weight. Cullen gasped as oil was splashed on his hole. A finger was pushed in and curled on the spot inside that made him shiver. All too soon, it was over. Then something else was pushed in. The slight burn made him squirm and Iron Bull murmured, “Hold still.”

The plug was a bit larger than the other one they usually used and Cullen tried to relax into it. Above him, Iron Bull chuckled and pulled out only to thrust it back in sharply. Cullen cried out as the toy hit the spot with deadly accuracy. He was still sensitive and the sensations teetered in between too-much and not enough.

“There we go. Now, I want you to stand up and go to the corner. Kneel and face the wall. Keep yourself spread open though. I want to see your naughty hole on my toy.”

Cullen nearly hyperventilated at the thought. Iron Bull had said he loved to push the boundaries of Cullen’s shyness and shame. Well, this would do that in a big way. He carefully clambered off the bed and stiffly approached the corner. He was just about to kneel down when Iron Bull made a thoughtful noise. “Oh wait, I forgot something.” The qunari plucked something that clinked from the bag and held it out.

They were metal devices connected by a thin chain. It almost looked like bird heads, but with metal teeth. Cullen gulped as it dawned on him what they were and where they would be going.

“Hands on your head, baby. Don’t touch.” Iron Bull rubbed a thumb over one sensitive bud, teasing it to a hard peak. Cullen closed his eyes at the soft treatment only to get surprised when the teeth closed over the skin. It stung and he whined. The process was repeated on the other nipple. The chain hung over his upper stomach. But it wasn’t over yet. Iron Bull produced a couple of weights and the added pull made it hard to focus.

“Now, there you go. Something to think about, boy. Now, get in position and we’ll deal with the rest later.”

Cullen knelt. He tried to go slow, to stop the weights from swinging but it was nearly impossible. He gripped his cheeks and spread himself wide. His breath was coming in hard pants. Behind him, he could hear the noises of Iron Bull settling into a comfortable position. Cullen’s muscles burned with the effort of keeping still. There was nothing he could do to hide. And he was left to wonder what else was going to happen.

Iron Bull was quiet for a few minutes. But then he started _talking_ again and it just heightened the whole experience for him. “My naughty boy, hmm? I like seeing you like this. We may have to do this more often.” Cullen silently agreed but held his tongue. “I bet you’re dying to find out what else I’m going to do to you.” It wasn’t a question so he didn’t answer. But inside, he was dying of curiosity. “Good boy. Well, you are going to find out. But trust me, I love punishing naughty baby boys. And my punishments always end in tears.”

Cullen whimpered, he couldn’t help it. His cock had returned to full hardness now and his hands were cramping from exposing his hole. But every minute was worth it because for him, this was catharsis he couldn’t often get in the real world. He trusted Iron Bull to see him through. Even if he broke down in the process.

Finally, _finally_ , Iron Bull commanded him to stand. His muscles protested the movement and threatened to buckle. But Iron Bull caught him and gently righted him. Big hands massaged his legs and knees, soothing the pain. Part of him wanted pull away from the gentle treatment and claim he was being punished. But Iron Bull had often lectured him about inflicting permanent damage to his limbs. So he held still until Iron Bull looked at him with an unspoken question in his eye.

_Are you ready to continue?_

He nodded.

Iron Bull trailed a hand up his thigh to his stomach, where the chain hung low. Before Cullen could register what was happened, the qunari gripped and tugged. The twin points of fire made it difficult to stand and he tried to lean down to lessen the pain or the pressure. But the position shifted the plug until it nudged his spot. The dual sensations made him yelp.

Iron Bull grinned. “So sensitive.” He stood and pulled the chain up. Cullen followed, balancing on his toes. Iron Bull held the chain taut, not letting Cullen relax for a few agonizing moments. Then, almost casually, he guided the man back onto safe ground. He let Cullen catch his breath and then pulled the chain again. The whole process was repeated a few more times and by the end, Cullen was frustrated and overwhelmed. He had never truly believed Iron Bull when he said that one day, he was going to see if Cullen could come just from having his nipples played with. But now, he took it all back. Every painful tug seemed to be directly connected to his cock and that left him with burning arousal.

Eventually, Iron Bull murmured, “I think I made my point.” The weights were removed and carefully stored away. Iron Bull rested his fingers on the handle to one of the clamps and looked Cullen in the eye. “This is going to hurt, boy.” And with that, the clamp was removed.

And it did hurt. All the blood rushing back made it too sensitive and Cullen wailed. The other clamp was removed and the sensation of both nipples stinging brought tears to his eyes. Putting them on stung but taking them off was way worse. Iron Bull waited until he got his breathing under control.  His hands jerked, desperately wanting to take some of the edge off. But Iron Bull gave him a glare and he kept them at his side.

“Now, the rest of your punishment. I’m going to spank you with the paddle.” Cullen closed his eyes. So far, he had only taken a couple of hits with the wooden instrument. But the deep ache it left behind made him shiver. “You’re going to get twelve hits. You can cry and make as much noise as you like. But you are going to take them. Understood?”

Again, the choice was taken away from him and the tension left him. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good. Leave the plug inside you of you still. Get on the bed.”

He would have liked to be put over Iron Bull’s knee. Somehow, it was easier that way. He felt protected in the position, even when he was embarrassed about what it entailed. But this was a punishment. He started to get on his hands and knees when Iron Bull stopped him.

“No no, baby. I want you on your back. Bring your knees to your chest and hold them there.”

Oh maker. This was new. Cullen followed the instructions, gripping the back of his knees to keep from flopping back down. The rounded head of the plug grazed his walls, nudging the spot that made dull sparks of pleasure skirt up his spine. His ass was on full display and made the perfect target. He watched as Iron Bull pulled the dreaded instrument out of the bag.

“Okay, baby, I’m going to hit you know. You don’t have to count. But if you let your legs go, that stroke doesn’t count. Do it more than once, we start over again.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. There was a moment of silence until he opened his eyes. Iron Bull pulled back and brought the paddle down on his ass.

CRACK.

The sharp pain was immediate and Cullen curled his toes. The full helplessness of the position finally hit him. The skin was stretched and had no give. It hurt a lot more than the other spankings he took. The paddle had jolted the toy as well. The dual sensations left his head spinning.

Iron Bull watched him and when Cullen met his stare, he hit him again.

CRACK.

Cullen gripped his legs tighter. His muscles burned with the effort. He didn’t want to disappoint Iron Bull so soon. The qunari paused and when his powerful arm brought the paddle back, Cullen flinched before the hit even landed.

CRACK.

He couldn’t help it. He left his legs go with a cry and trembled slightly. Iron Bull waited and said calmly, “Boy, what did I say?”

“I’m sorry, sir! I can’t…I just can’t!” His ass blazed from the strokes. But all the pain given and promised couldn’t make him hold his legs. It was too much to focus on. “Please, sir, just spank me over your knee. I can’t hold it.”

Iron Bull placed the paddle of the bed and gathered Cullen to his chest. “Shhh, calm down. Take a deep breath. Good, and another. There.” Soon Cullen was able to relax into the soothing touches. “Do you want me to tie your legs? Then you don’t have to worry about it.”

Cullen considered the option. Being tied would make it easier to focus on the sensations. He wouldn’t disappoint Iron Bull. He wouldn’t be bad. He nodded and the qunari stroked his hair slightly.

“Ok, but as part of the deal, I’m giving you two more hits with the paddle. And you still have to redo the last one.” When Cullen let out a moan, Iron Bull chuckled. “This is a punishment, boy. You earned it.”

That made getting back into position easier. Iron Bull retrieved from rope from the bag and a couple of the supple leather cuffs they had used. With expert precision, he slipped the cuffs onto Cullen’s ankles and threaded the rope through the ring. One by one, the rope was attached to the headboard. He was once again exposed, the ropes having no give. He could move, could even lessen the slack by pressing his legs further in his chest. But he couldn’t lower them.

“Let’s get back to this, shall we?” Iron Iron Bull retrieved the paddle and spun it in his hand. He examined Cullen’s ass and without warning, let the thing fly onto the top of his thigh.

CRACK.

He yelped, wanting desperately to rub the sting out. But he trembled to think about what would happen if he did. Iron Bull walked to the other side and hit the same spot on the opposite thigh.

CRACK.

Cullen heaved in a wet breath. He clenched his fists as the pain flared out. A pained groan fell out of his mouth.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

He was crying freely now. The tears flowed from his eyes, into his mouth. The salt of them exploding on his tongue.  He was sorry, so sorry. Iron Bull put down the paddle and rubbed his sore skin. The touch flitted between gentle to rough, with Iron Bull sometimes squeezing the skin until Cullen sobbed.

“Are you sorry for breaking my rule, boy?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sir, I won’t do it again.” The words rolled easily off his tongue. This had nothing to do with pride anymore. He wanted forgiveness, would beg for it if he was told to.

Iron Bull nodded. “I know you won’t. You are my boy, baby. I know you don’t want to fail me.”

Cullen nodded his head vigorously. Never. He never wanted to break rules. Never wanted Iron Bull to be angry or disgusted with him. But even if he did, the punishment would be swift and they would move on. Iron Bull promised.

The qunari gave him one more caress and then stood back up. “Let’s finish your spanking, boy.”

The silence in the room gave way to the loud cracks of the paddle hitting unyielding skin. Cullen cried and even screamed when the wood popped over and over on spots that had been worked over already. The last six blows were distributed evenly over his ass and when it was all over, he sobbed bitterly. The tears were easy to give though. The ropes were undone and his legs were gently set on the bed. He whined when the skin grazed the blanket. But he was gently flipped over and Iron Bull murmured a warning before pulling the plug out. He was left with a horrible empty feeling for a moment but it faded soon.

Iron Bull rearranged them so that they were chest to chest. The embrace made him feel warm and safe. Iron Bull whispered praises in his ear, crooning about how proud he was that Cullen had taken the punishment. A cup of water from the jug on the table was given to him and he drank it greedily. Cullen’s crying tapered off into sniffling and then stopped all together. The guilt he had been feeling had been all but wiped from his mind.

He must have fallen asleep at some point but when he woke, Iron Bull was still holding him. His ass still hurt and he was going to be having trouble sitting down for a while. But he didn’t care. Later, he would ask for the ointment but for now, the sting was almost perfect. 

“Is that what you wanted?”

Cullen nodded. “Yes, it was good. A little intense. But good.”

Iron Bull smiled. “Intense is what I do best, commander.” A shifting of hips had Cullen gasping when his erection was touched. “Now, since you were good enough to take that, I think you need a bit of relief.”

The hand wrapped around both of their cocks and the heat made him exhale sharply through his nose. Iron Bull growled and pumped the two of them with precise strokes. All too quickly, the heat and need coiled in Cullen’s stomach. Iron Bull used his thumb to flick the sensitive spot under the weeping head and with that, he was gone. He came with a shout, hips punching forward to chase the pleasure. Iron Bull wasn’t far behind, spilling his semen over both of their stomachs.

The two lay there gasping and Iron Bull gripped Cullen’s ass to bring in for a kiss. The fingers pressing into the sore skin had him whimpering into Iron Bull’s mouth. They broke apart and Iron Bull gave him a small smile.

“Next time, I’d like to tie you up and see how many times you can come before begging me to stop.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow. He really didn’t think men were built that way. The one time had stroked his cock after coming, the sensation had been too intense. But Iron Bull seemed to think it was possible. And he trusted Iron Bull.

“Fine. But one of these days, I get to suck your cock.”

The look of surprise made him bury his head and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> *squints at the date* Yeah, okay, only over a year and half late! Please leave kudos and comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
